


fall into ruin with me

by leeshur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dominant Eren Yeager, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeshur/pseuds/leeshur
Summary: Eren, seeking Zeke, confronts Levi in the forest of giant trees.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	fall into ruin with me

The sun’s setting. It dips just below the horizon, beckoning twilight.

A horse-drawn carriage slows to a halt, reaching its destination.

Tethered horses nicker, nervous, as Eren Jaeger stiffly eases himself down from the passenger’s side. Watching him from the driver’s seat, an auburn-haired man whose expression seems to mirror the mood of the horses, speaks.

“Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think it’s wise to go in there alone. Let me hel–“

Eren raises a hand, silencing Floch.

The redhead nods in understanding, eyes hard, before saluting, fist pressed against his heart.

The forest of giant trees is deathly quiet as Eren strides into the shadows alone. The inky canopy of trees swallow any last view of the gradually darkening sky.

Pulling out a knife from his pocket, he slides its blade across his right palm. Rivulets of blood begin to run down his hand in earnest, twining crimson trails around his pale fingers.

Droplets fall to the earth, tracking his path like macabre little breadcrumbs for a few moments before the soil greedily sucks them down.

He walks for some time until dim, flickering light draws his attention. Wading through the bushes, their branches whispering as he passes, he gets closer to the light, stepping behind a tree-trunk and observes.

A dark-haired soldier in Survey Corps uniform sits alone by a fire, staring into the flames.

Something deep in Eren’s chest twinges for a second, but he smothers it before it can take hold.

“Long time no see, Levi.” he says, approaching the fire, his steps casual. There’s a smile playing on his lips, but his teal eyes are frigid, twin slivers of ice.

Jumping up at the sound of Eren’s voice, Levi unsheathes his blades and glances around, keen eyes and ears straining.

Anticipating an ambush.

Eren raises his blood-soaked hand, drawing Levi’s attention.

“There’s no one else here. It’s just you and me.”

‘ _Like old times’_ hangs unspoken in the air between them.

“Hand Zeke over.”

Scoffing, Levi shoots Eren a scornful glare. “Why would I do that, shithead?” he spits.

Musing, Eren tilts his head to the right and then to the right, eyes fixed fervently on Levi. That strange, empty smile is still on his face; it’s disconcerting.

“Wasn’t it here, in this very forest, where you once told me to make the choice I’d regret the least?” he asks, voice soft.

Levi doesn’t answer.

Sauntering closer, Eren is unconcerned as Levi’s grip tightens around the handles of his blades. He doesn’t move to strike, nor does he step away.

“What the fuck are you doing, Eren?”

“What needs to be done. Don’t make this difficult.”

Eren’s gaze slides towards the ground, lingering by Levi’s feet. Glancing down, Levi spies an empty bottle of Marley wine, its glass glowing crimson as the firelight dances across its surface. The silence is pregnant, only broken by the occasional spitting and crackling of the fire.

“You’ve already lost, Levi.”

Uncomprehending, Levi’s gaze skitters across Eren’s face. He looks ill, hollowed out and empty. Worlds apart from the fiery youth he’d once thought he’d known.

In his heart of hearts, Levi has anticipated something like this. Eren had always burned too hard, too brightly.

Now his flame was gone, snuffed out.

“What _happened_ to you, Eren?”

Overhead, a bird swoops low - wingbeats silent - through the canopy of the forest. A mournful song follows in its wake.

The firelight is dancing in Eren’s eyes now as he creeps closer to Levi. When they’re mere breaths apart, he pauses, resting his hands over Levi’s. Inching closer still, he leans down and bumps their foreheads together. His lips scarcely move as he whispers.

“I am free.”

Eren’s blood seeps across the back of Levi’s right hand, hot and slippery, before running backwards down the blade of his sword, kissing the edge. Levi shivers.

There’s a latent tension the air around them, anticipatory and stretched taut enough to snap.

A heartbeat later and Eren’s tongue is in his mouth. Levi’s swords lying on the ground forgotten, he nestles his fingers in Eren’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp as he pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Loving but loathing him, Levi can’t help but moan when Eren breaks the kiss to bite the delicate curve of his ear.

Closing his eyes, he allows himself to tumble into the abyss, getting lost in the insanity.

He never wants this to end.

“Look at me, Levi.”

He _can’t_.

Several heartbeats pass before he feels that same slick warmth around his face as Eren grips his jaw with his injured hand. Disgusted, an insult dances on his tongue but he swallows it back down once he opens his eyes.

Eren’s eyes are burning as they zero in on his own, hunger-glazed, immolating his reflected image with their heat.

He gasps out of shock as Eren slams him backwards, pressing him up against a nearby tree, its rough bark snagging against the material of his jacket.

Eren towers over him now, and the frisson of intimidated pleasure that shoots up and down Levi’s spine is infuriating. He wants to relinquish control, he numbly realises. Eren’s dangerous, his body burning so hotly against Levi’s, hardness rubbing against Levi’s hipbone.

Levi doesn’t move; he doesn’t want to.

“I want to taste you.” Eren says, a little breathless.

Levi wants him to.

Dropping down to his knees, Eren slides his left hand down from the outer edges of Levi’s hips inwards, tracing a blisteringly hot path between his legs.

Eyes never straying from Levi’s, he unzips his jeans, torturously slow as he eases Levi’s traitorously stiff length out.

He grips the hard flesh gently, touch feather-light, reverent.

There’s a small bead of moisture resting on the tip of Levi’s cock. Eren laves his tongue along the aching base, trailing upwards in languid strokes before pressing his lips into a kiss at the head, finally getting a taste. Levi’s knees threaten to collapse beneath him as he stands there, trembling and moaning as Eren takes him into his mouth.

Hot and eager, Eren maps out every contour and sensitive spot with his tongue, committing them to memory once more. Unbidden, greedy little thrusts from Levi push his length deeper into Eren’s throat, bringing tears to his eyes.

Levi sinks his fingers into Eren’s locks once more, rougher this time. The band tying the strands back into a sloppy bun slips loose, getting lost between overgrown blades of grass.

“Eren, _please_.” he begs, finally breaking eye contact, overcome as Eren increases his tempo, hand moving in rhythm with his mouth.

Levi’s climax is painfully exquisite. The back of his head knocks against the tree trunk as he cries out and tenses, Eren’s mouth flooding with his release.

Swallowing noisily, Eren closes his eyes, allowing the tears to slide down his cheeks. Levi’s cock slips out of his mouth, the air chilling his damp skin.

Still twitching, aftershocks rocking through his body, he glimpses down.

Licking his lips, Eren smiles tremulously, dark eyelashes damp and fluttering as he catches Levi’s eye.

“You taste so good.” his voice is rough, barely audible over the fire, but as each ragged breath ghosts over his cock, Levi feels every word.

Ruined, Levi smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into smut, let's fucking go.
> 
> While I was writing this, I had this permanent image of Zeke just awkwardly chilling with the soldiers, wondering where the hell Eren is.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
